The present disclosure is directed to methods and apparatuses for pushing conductors. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a pusher for pushing conductors into conduit and other structures.
Electrical needs of modern facilities such as houses, apartment buildings, warehouses, manufacturing facilities, office buildings, and the like, have increased as the use of electrical devices has increased. During construction of many buildings, particularly commercial space, conduit is often run between electrical panels and anticipated power consumption sites to comply with various building codes and/or for safety or efficiency considerations. Conductors are typically pulled through the conduit after the conduit is in place.
Special tools exist for pulling conductors through conduit including wire pullers and other devices. In practice, a rope or wire is often threaded through a conduit, and a number of conductors are attached to the rope or wire with tape or other attachment mechanisms. The rope is pulled back through the conduit with the conductors attached thereto, thus pulling one end of the conductors to a desired location. Typically, manpower is needed on both ends of the conduit during a conductor pull; one or more people to pull the conductors, and one or more people to feed the conductors into the conduit to prevent tangling, snagging, and/or other damage to the conductors. Due to the increasing electrical needs of modern homes and businesses, pulling conductors through conduit is a time consuming and labor intensive task that may occupy a growing percentage of construction projects.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.